1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to screen doors, screen windows and the like and more particularly to an apparatus for manually exerting force for opening and closing these building structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The screen doors and windows used in current building construction frequently have a small latch mechanism that detachably couples the door or window to the frame containing the screen door or window, the frame thereby attaching the screen door or window to the building structure. The latch mechanism frequently extends parallel to the screen and has a small protecting structure that can act as a handle. The protecting structure provides the manual engagement mechanism for opening or closing the screen door or window. The latch mechanism and the protecting structure are relatively small and consequently are relatively inconspicuous. Because of the lack of visibility of the handle protecting structure, the presence of the screen is not always observed resulting in inadvertent contact with, and damage to, the screen. Furthermore, during normal usage of the screen door or window, the movement on the frame tracks becomes more and more difficult and there is a tendency for the hand to slip from the protecting structure and cause damage to the screen.
A need has herefor been felt for apparatus and method that permits more comfortable manual engagement of the screen door or window and which presents greater visibility with respect to the presence of the screen.